Rodzina
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Los años habían pasado, lentos, maravillosos, con sus buenos y malos momentos. Con todas sus estaciones, en cada una algo nuevo, esplendido y sorprendente. Ahora, con sus familias, amigos y grandes momentos que les esperaban por delante. Claro, antes tendrían que sufrir lo que respecta a cuidar a sus hijos adolescentes.
1. Chapter 1

_Rodzina_

_[Y como soy bien ocurrente para los títulos, solo traduje la palabra familia al polaco… Soy un fiasco xD]_

_Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, menos los futuros Oc, del cual solo me pertenece una._

_Los años habían pasado, lentos, maravillosos, con sus buenos y malos momentos._

_Con todas sus estaciones, en cada una algo nuevo, esplendido y sorprendente._

_Ahora, con sus familias, amigos y grandes momentos que les esperaban por delante. Claro, antes tendrían que sufrir lo que respecta a cuidar a sus hijos adolescentes__._

* * *

-¡Mamá!- aquel estridente y femenino grito se escuchó por toda la casa de los Midorima.

-Quería, créeme cuando te digo que te escuchamos sin la necesidad de que grites-respondió con pesadez un pelinegro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto irónicamente- Pues no lo parece...- dijo entre dientes cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada.

-¿Que paso ahora?- se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de una plaza, imaginándose un poco la situación.

-Papá me siguió durante _toda_ mi cita- dijo colocando los brazos a los costados y con la voz fuerte y encolerizada, así como remarcando la palabra _toda_.

-...- Takao no dijo nada, solo espero.

3... 2...1...

-¡Kazunari!- el grito de la cabeza de la familia tan presente como de costumbre-¿No dirás nada a tu hija?-

Midorima Shintarou, cabellos verdes igual que sus ojos, alto, de piel blanquecina, y un carácter algo complicado, acomodo sus lentes y observo a su hija con enojo mal disimulado.

-Ni siquiera se la historia... De hoy- lo último lo dijo en voz baja, sabiendo ya como eran su marido y su hija.

-¡Él!-señalo a su padre, importándole poco su buena educación-¡Me siguió a mi cita con Shito-kun y lo arruino todo!-

-El idiota se propaso contigo-

-¡Que me abrace por la espalda, no es propasarse!- grito- ¡Solo me abrazo!-

-Tenía peores intenciones contigo- se defendió.

-¡Aah!-

El drama se había desatado en la casa Midorima, como cualquier otro día normal, agradecía que su hijo no estuviera en casa, de ser así las cosas serían peor.

-¡No volverás a salir con él!- dictamino Sinario

-Ni con nadie mas- completo ella, sabiendo de memoria aquella típica frase de su padre- Me quedare soltera y con cuarenta gatos-dijo con ironía- mamá de mi parte no tendrás nietos... Agradécelo a tu esposo-

-No, claro que no- Kazunari se levantó- Tu tendrás esposo e hijos-

-¡Kazunari!- grito a su esposo- Mi princesa no se casara, hasta cumplidos los cincuenta-

-¡Papá/Shintarou!- gritaron _madre_ e hija.

Siguieron así por un par de minutos, hasta que la más joven se cansó y se retiró a su habitación.

. . .

Subió las escaleras con verdadero enojo, a veces le resultaba insoportable cuando su padre se ponía en plan «Tú no te casaras ni en un millón de años, ni siquiera tendrás una cita»

Y no es que no comprendiera las preocupaciones de su padre, era su hija, su princesa, su adoración, bastaba con ver lo sobreprotector que era con ella cuando estaba rodeada su sus _primos_.

-Genial- dejo caer su cuerpo sobre su cama.

Y es que ella, Midorima Yuuki era un alma libre, como su madre, adoradora del rock, ropa oscura, algunas vences clara, pero nunca rosa, tatuajes y perforaciones, cosas terroríficas, salir de fiesta, correr riesgos.

Vivir la vida, como si el mañana no existiera.

Así era Yuuki, también con una personalidad retorcida, gracias a sus tíos.

Pero eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de todos. No contando con su físico claro, alta, uno setenta, cuerpo desarrollado para alguien de su edad, piel blanca, ojos verdes y filosos, pero con un brillo de curiosidad y diversión, cabellos negros y lacios hasta la cintura.

Una chica hermosa, la perfecta combinación entre sus padres, meno,s claro está, en las personalidades.

-Necesito salir- dijo con cansancio y tomando su celular para mandar un mensaje. El cual fue respondido rápidamente por sus primos.

Otro día normal en la residencia del doctor Midorima Shintarou, solo falto su hijo, pero al fin y al cabo normal.

. . .

* * *

¿Qué onditas amores? Bueno no, nadie es mi amor aquí *se larga a su esquina* o Si? *pone ojitos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia*

Nueva idea, [Sostre está en proceso, falta poco para el siguiente cap.] ¿Qué les parece? No se, imagine algo así, desde que leo/participo en una de KHR y quise probar.

¿Alguien quiere participar? Digamente en un comentario y les manod la info que se necesita llenar :D

Los padres serian

-Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Midorima Shintarou y Takao Kazunari (un cupo disponible)

-Hananiya Makoto y Kiyoshi Teppei

-Kasamatsu Yukio y Kise Ryota.

-Aomine Daiki y Sakurai Ryo.

-Izuki Shun Imayoshi Shoichi (soy la única que los shippea? ;u; vamos serán hijos de Shoichi!).

-Hyuuga Jumpei y Aida Riko

-Momoi (madre soltera, o pueden crear su pareja, lo dejo a elección)

-Murasakibara Atsushi y Himuro Tatsuya

-Akashi Seijirou y Furihata Kouki

Tenia planeado el AoKi y el MuraAka, pues también me gusta, pero quiero que participen mas personas xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo personas bonitas. Bueno pues con la novedad de que postee el nuevo capítulo hace poco. Lo pueden buscar en mi perfil con el creativo título de _Rodzina 10 _¿A que soy bien ingeniosa? Pero bueno espero que disfruten el cap.


End file.
